Insecurity and SasuCakes
by ArtIsAnEternity
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know how to deal with his kids.  NO IDEA. So Sakura gives him a little advice, because he's being desperate. OOC Sasuke. Naruto's not mine, he's Masashi Kishimoto


_INSECURITY and Sasu-cakes_

Sasuke's so OOC in this that my teeth honestly hurt as I wrote this. But Sasu-Cakes is so cute when he's unsure!

~ArtIsAnEternity~

_Sasuke's still not home_, Sakura thought, looking out at the blank sidewalk outside of her house. It was scattered with an ever-growing mat of brown leaves.

_He better not be in the Uchiha family archives again, searching up how to raise "Uchiha children." He says it's "because he wants to raise his children properly and traditionally with just a few differences." Really, _

_I know he's just insecure about children. _

_Why can't he just hold them and figure it out along the way, I don't know. Maybe it's because great Uchihas can't make mistakes. 7 years of marriage to a girl who loves him, and he's still the same. _

_Cold hearted bastard_, she thought affectionately. _Crap. Now Naruto's rubbing off on me. _

_ When that boy gets home-_

_He's back,_ Sakura realized.

Running down the stairs from the window seat, she checked the clock: 3:00 PM. _He's been out 3 hours!_ She scolded him mentally, pelting him with curses it takes a women a lifetime to learn.

Sakura rushed down to the door and opened it to see a slightly dusty but still proper looking, Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you had better not have been in the archives again!" she said, while hugging him. He pushed her off after a few minutes and had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sakura, I just want my children to be raised right!" he defended.

SURE you do, Sakura thought. But she parried:

"You know the Uchiha methods were defunct! Look what happened to Itachi. They tried to destroy part of Konoha. They raised children to be-_**cough, cough**_- unfeeling warriors! Seriously, what could you learn from them?"

"I know the clan was going to turn on Konoha, but they were still my clan! You shouldn't-" Sasuke said indignantly before being cut off.

"Face it, Sasuke-kun," she reverted back to the kun to get his attention. "You're just insecure and you're being silly." she sweetly said. "So _shut up_ and see your children later. Nagisa and Kuro have been at Naruto's, playing with their kids. Nagisa and Minato have been hanging out a lot recently. And Kuro seems to really like Saki."

"But what if I don't know how to handle them? What if I don't know what to do?" He asked, his uncertainty finally showing out. It was a side he showed to almost no one but his wife. Sakura was the only exception to "the Rule".

Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke, they're not babies anymore. Nagisa is 7 and Kuro is 8. They both have their Sharingan already and can protect themselves. Besides, a 'true' Uchiha like you, a strong man who can kill Orochimaru can't take on his own children? " she asked playfully, baiting him.

"Come on, Saaaa-suuuu-keeee-kun...I know you're just a big softie," she teased, knowing her point had gotten across. She leaned forward and delicately breathed on his neck, deliberately.

Sasuke stiffened and growled, grabbing her waist.

He scooped Sakura up and carried her, bridal-style, to their room.

"Sasu-Cakes, if you're not too tired," Sakura whispered. "We have time."

_The children can wait a few more hours,_ they both thought as the door to their room closed shut.

_**At Naruto's**_

"Naruto-san, where are our parents?" Nagisa asked, holding onto Minato's hand.

"Yeah, where are they? They're usually here by now!" Kuro volunteered as Saki picked wild flowers in Naruto's backyard.

"um, er, ..." Naruto knew what Sakura and Sasuke were probably doing, but he couldn't tell the kids, could he? Sakura would kill him.

Jeez, that girl was scarier than Sasuke when she was infuriated. Like a mama bear, Tsunade's training only made Naruto even more beat up after her wrath.

"uh, I guess they just, uh, want you to have more time to play?" Naruto offerd nervously.

"GREAT!" yelled Minato. He rushed off, yellow hair spiking up and blue eyes twinkling, yelling, "Nagisa's it!"

Saki got up and joined him, disappearing into the woods surrounding Naruto's property, her long black hair bouncing up and down.

Before leaving, Nagisa and Kuro bent close to Naruto, Sharingans activated.

'"We know you're lying." they stated simply, before scampering off.

They were dead ringers to Sasuke, both of them, in looks and then way they acted. Ironically, Nagisa was scarier than the older, bigger, Kuro _Damn you, sharingan,_ he groaned mentally.

This is tobi. Tobi says hi. Tobi says hi as Deidara flies by. BOOM! Tobi blew up

This is Dei-Dei. Dei-DEi says hi. Dei-DEi says hi as tobi runs by BOOM! Tobi blew up.


End file.
